


Can't Say No

by thewishingdragon



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned, it's sad all the way through, there's no happy ending here kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: I was listening to Can't Say No by April Smith and the Great Picture Show and I got this idea.I highly recommend you listen to the song because it's really good.





	Can't Say No

Veronica had no illusions about her relationship with Heather.

Often whenever she managed to get a night away from Heather McNamara and Heather Duke, she’d show up at Veronica’s house and kiss her senseless. Otherwise it was a single text, and Veronica would go to Heather’s house. During the day, however, Heather hardly spared her a glance.

She never tried to delude herself. Heather didn’t care for her. This was just her way of blowing off steam when she was frustrated. She’d text Veronica and wait for her to obey her every whim, or she’d be impatient and go to Veronica instead.

More often than not she’d go to Veronica. She was too impatient to wait long. She really only texted Veronica when she wanted to exercise her control. Wouldn’t want your  _ plaything _ getting an inflated sense of importance, after all.

Because that was what Veronica was. She was Heather’s toy. She knew that’s all Heather saw when she’d tug her down by the collar of her shirt and kiss her roughly enough to hurt.

She looked down at the sound of her phone buzzing, unsurprised by the message.

_ Come over. _

She sighed. So it was one of those nights. She gathered her things and said a quick goodbye to her mother, telling her she’d be staying the night with a friend, before she left for Heather’s house.

She supposed it was a bit odd to be so resigned about her situation, but she didn’t really have the energy to care. It hurt, sure, but every now and then Heather would do something that filled Veronica’s heart with warmth and she thought that maybe,  _ maybe, _ there could be more to their arrangement than Veronica thought.

It was never like that, though. And yet, Veronica fell for Heather’s charm every time. She’d tried to resist it before. She’d tried to ignore the texts and the ringing of the doorbell, but every time she did she’d be hit with a sense of longing that she couldn’t shake. It really only took Heather looking at her a certain way, batting her eyelashes in that way that always managed to fool her, and Veronica’s heart would race in her chest and she’d be running back without hesitation.

On those rare occasions where she could stay away for more than a night, she’d be plagued with thoughts of the other girl. Heather seemed to encourage it, too. She’d send Veronica lingering looks and fleeting smiles like she was baiting a fish, and Veronica would fall for it every time.

Shaking her head, Veronica turned into the Chandlers’ driveway and parked her bike, ignoring the ache in her chest. The only thing that hurt worse than being _with_ Heather was being away from her.

Almost immediately after she knocked, the door opened to reveal an irritable-looking Heather Chandler. Veronica frowned, stomping out the hopeful flutter in her chest before anything could come of it.

“Took you long enough,” Heather scoffed, Pulling Veronica in by the front of her jacket.

“I can only pedal so fast, you know.”

“Shut up,” Heather scowled, pulling her in close, “I didn’t bring you here to  _ talk. _ ”

Veronica sighed, before closing the distance.

She never could say no to her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me prompts and asks at shanes-scribbles on tumblr! And feel free to leave a comment! Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, I sincerely apologize for any emotional turmoil I may have caused with this fic. If enough people want me to, I might add another chapter to make this a little happier.


End file.
